


Inktober: Honor

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Bucky paused the news clip of Steve on the TV. Steve’s shoulders were back, his brows were knit, and his mouth was slightly open in a disbelieving smile. It was the moment right before Steve had torn into the interviewer. Bucky looked from the Steve on the TV screen to the Steve on the couch.Tony and Clint were curled up on the loveseat together, a bowl of popcorn in their laps. Tony and Clint tossed a couple of the empty calorie pieces into their mouths.Bucky pointed at the Steve on the screen. “This fighting for my honor thing has got to stop.”





	Inktober: Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166247632860/inktober-honor).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Bucky paused the news clip of Steve on the TV. Steve’s shoulders were back, his brows were knit, and his mouth was slightly open in a disbelieving smile. It was the moment right before Steve had torn into the interviewer. Bucky looked from the Steve on the TV screen to the Steve on the couch.

Tony and Clint were curled up on the loveseat together, a bowl of popcorn in their laps. Tony and Clint tossed a couple of the empty calorie pieces into their mouths.

Bucky pointed at the Steve on the screen. “This fighting for my honor thing has got to stop.”

Steve didn’t roll his eyes, but Bucky had known the stubborn idiot long enough to know when the guy was mentally doing it. “That interviewer only wanted to talk about the things Hydra made you do. Besides, you defend Tony when people go after his character.”

“And I appreciate that, babe,” Tony said with a smile.

Bucky’s chest puffed with pride. “Yes, but I don’t go after them like a mad dog.”

Clint bit the inside of his cheek and looked pointedly at Tony. Tony caught the look, smiled, and shook his head. The two picked up some more popcorn and popped it into their mouths. Even as they ate, their amusement shined through in their eyes.

“You’re just as bad as me.” Steve stood. “Also, why can’t I defend my boyfriend?”

“You can. Just don’t scare the damn interviewer so much that you get a personal escort out of the building.”

“You mean like that time-”

“Men,” Clint interjected. “Not that Tony and I aren’t amused by this standoff, but this conversation has just barely gotten started and you’re already circling back. Steve defends Bucky. Bucky defends Tony. Tony defends himself and all of us. I,” Clint patted his chest, “am probably the only one of the four of us who hasn’t made an interviewer cry or fear for their personal safety.”

Tony held up his finger. “There was that one time you gave a demonstration of your archery skills.”

“So? That’s one out of your thousands,” Clint sassed. There was no bite to his words though, just witticism. “Point is, both of you are terribly overprotective boyfriends. So how about you two just kiss and make up so we can enjoy movie night?”

Bucky and Steve looked grudgingly at each other.

“Looks like they are going to need some help.” Tony groaned as he pushed himself up so he was sitting straighter. He faced Clint. “Bucky, I apologize for acting like a caveman. I love you and I don’t like it when anyone attacks your character, but I will try to restrain myself from making people cry in the future.”

Clint sat up too and faced Tony. “Steve, you’re a stubborn, overprotective ass at times, but I still love you, and as long as you try not make people cry or get yourself escorted out of interviews in the future, then I am happy.”

Tony and Clint hugged each other. Their eyes locked, and suddenly they lunged their mouths at each other in an over exaggerated and sloppy kiss that was less of a kiss and more like the two of them just rubbing their mouths together.

Steve and Bucky shared their own looks with each other. Looks of disbelief and offense. Their gazes snapped back to Clint and Tony then to each other.

They nodded.

“That’s it!” “That is not how we act!” Steve and Bucky shouted as they leaped onto the loveseat.

Clint and Tony made sounds of shock and delight as the loveseat tipped under Bucky and Steve’s weight. The super soldiers wrestled their two boyfriends off of the loveseat and onto the floor where the four of them dogpiled on top of each other.

Steve’s interview was quickly forgotten as the four laughed and wrestled.


End file.
